Multi-Genre Across the Universes
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Also includes the realms of Batman, LOTR and Rocky. Brought on by a challenge from a friend.


Multi-Genre Across the Universes

Synopsis: A compliation mash up of Star Wars, Indiana Jones, LOTR, Rocky and Batman. A challenge brought upon my dearest friend Thriller2Rayne (Eddie).

Chapter 1-Realms Atilt and Off-Kilter

It had been a quiet night in Gotham, which was unusual for the city. The city had its problems but Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing had kept it safe from harm and all was serene. All the criminally insane villains were in Arkham Asylum behind bars and weren't a threat any longer. Bruce Wayne was horribly bored though. He desperately needed something to keep his mind active, something to challenge him.

'Sir, if you would, I would gladly play a game of tennis against you if need be.', Alfred sugguested.

'That won't be necessary, Alfred. In fact, I would much rather turn in for the night.', Bruce said, yawning. After searching his database for any known criminal activity, he had finally given up. Absolutely _nothing_ was happening.

'Tell the others to take the weekend off. Crime seems to have taken a vacation.', he said, a little downbeat.

'Why so glum, Bruce ? You need a vacation yourself. Perhaps take the yacht for a little spin ?', Alfred offered. It wasn't a shabby idea, now that he considered it.

'I'll take you up on that offer.', he said, with a grin. He'd call his friends to join him on a vacation to Aruba. He heard it was pleasant this time of year, and not to mention the food was out of this world. It would give him a chance to show off his unmatched bartending skills he had learned on the sly when not fielding cases.

The next day, Bruce and his friends set off in his yacht _Opulence_ to Aruba. Everything was going along spectacularly until the seas became rough. Even though Bruce tried to correct the steering of the _Opulence_ nothing he did could escape the power of the wind and waves and the powerful eddy he and his fellow crimefighters were about to be sucked down.

'Looks like we're all going to drown. Not really the way I wanted to spend my summer vacation.', Dick Greyson groaned as the boat continued to swirl down the multi-colored vortex.

Instead of drowning, Bruce and the others found themselves in a lush land that was blanketed in trees and burgeoning with wildlife.

'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.', Barbara said looking around at the landscape in wonder and a sense of sacredness.

'Well, no freakin' duh, sweetheart.', Dick shot back. They had no idea where they had been taken or why, but something told Bruce that a force of untold magic had brought them here. He just had to figure out who it was and why he had dragged them into his realm.

Chapter 2-What the Hell ?!

Han Solo felt like he had hit his head. It was throbbing like mad, and the pain was almost gut-wrenching. His vision had doubled, but Lea had been there to steady him and keep his legs from buckling underneath him.

'Do you know where we are ?', Luke questioned.

'From my specs, we are in a place called Middle Earth.', C3PO surmised, surveying the panorama around him. R2D2 made a twerpy quip, to which 3PO huffed.

'R2, I don't concur at all ! This land is magnificent. I suppose beauty is in the eye of the beholder.', 3PO stated.

In another part of the forest, Han Solo awoke to find his double, lying directly across from him.

'Everyone has a doppleganger somewhere.', he thought to himself. He wondered where Luke and Lea had gotten to. Obi Wan was gone, sadly, but his spiritual presense had taken them on quite the quest. Something told Han that this wasn't part of the original plan.

Touching the archeologist's skin, the dopple felt _exactly _like he did, except he wasn't clean shaven. This man was gruff, but charming in a scruffy, archaic way that Solo couldn't explain.

'Did anyone get the number of that Mack Truck that just waylayed me ?', Indy groaned, waking up. He nearly did a double take when he saw his double staring at him. Not too far from them both was a boxer, totally knocked out.

'Who's _that _?", he asked, rubbing his temples to process all the chaos that had just occurred.

'Who cares ! Who are _you_, and why do you look so much like me ?', Han Solo demanded. He was tempted to reach for his blaster, but thought better of it. Being too irresponsible with it had gotten him into trouble before, and he didn't want to risk landing himself into hot water again.

'Name's Indiana Jones. I was heading to an archeological excavation on the hunt for some crystal skulls when all of a sudden, I felt as if the world vanished beneath me. Everything became black and I simply blacked out. I don't remember anything that happened afterward. All I know is that there was a lot of magnetic power surging around me when I began to levitate.', Indiana explained.

'Levitation...And you're not a Jedi...No way. So, what could've caused you do to that ?', Han questioned.

'I don't know, but I'm worried about that poor guy a few feet away from us. He looks pretty badly hurt. I hope he's not dead.', Indiana said, concerned for the poor boxer that looked horribly beaten up, moreso than usual.

Chapter 3-Forging Alliances

The boxer had been badly wounded, but fortunately, the motley band of newfound acquaintences had found an elf named Tauriel who could heal him. When he woke up, he questioned,

'Ey yo ! Where am I ?'

'You're in Middle Earth, Rocky. I know it's a bit hard to swallow, but Legolas and the others here think that it was the work of Sauron that brought us all here. Why that is, none of us can even begin to understand.', an elder Bilbo Baggins said.

Out of all the misfits there, he was the one that stuck out the most, especially with his nephew, Frodo. Neither one of them wanted to be there and were reluctant to take in part of any more adventures.

'We're all here for a reason, just none of us knows why.', Gandalf the White stated, rather cryptically.

'Fat lot of good it all does us, wizard.', Rocky complained.

'Yeah. I mean, what abilities do we have that he would all want us here in this place at this precise moment ?', Indy added, every bit as peeved as everyone else had been.

'Just be glad it's only the _heroes_ that were sent here. My father could be here now...', Luke said, with a shiver. No one truly understood that more than Lea, Han and the futuristic motley crew with him.

'So, this Sauron...he's bad news, right ?', Indy asked, sensing that something bigger than all of them was afoot.

'Yes, he is the ultimate evil. I surmise that if we all defeat him, we can go back to our worlds.', Gandalf said.

'That's just your theory though, Gandalf.', Frodo said. Samwise nodded, agreeing with his friend. There was no real concrete proof that what the wizard had stated would actually work. As it were, however, they had no other recourse and had to experiment whether they wanted to or not. None of them knew the other and they were all as different as night was as from day. Yet, somehow, they knew they could trust one another. They all had the same motive in mind and the exact hearts of purity. With this new alliance, they were certain to be unstoppable.

Chapter 4-Scaling Mount Doom

Sauron the Powerful was watching from the peak of Mount Doom. Apparently, nothing could escape his gaze, but the whole lot of them had scaled the mountain without any difficulty.

'Wasn't as backbreaking as I thought it would be.', Bruce said, with an air of confidence.

'Yeah. My training is rougher than this climb has been !', Rocky boasted.

'Enough bragging. We're here to face this abhorrent creature.', Indy stated, directing their focus toward Sauron.

Each of them had their own abilties to subdue the Necromancer, but it wasn't working at all. Besides, Sauron was too far away for a direct attack, and even if they could get close enough, their talents wouldn't be enough to defeat him. Quickly Frodo recalled exactly what he had come to Mount Doom to do all along.

'I have to follow my destiny.", Frodo said.

'What else have we got to lose ?', Bilbo mentioned. He couldn't wait to return to the Shire where his life was uncomplicated and thankfully, quiet.

As they reached the peak, all of them were covered with sweat but Frodo had reached the precipice with the One Ring in his hand. The lava spewing up from the torrid volcano made all of them feel anxious.

'What's taking so long ? Just drop the damned thing !', Han Solo griped. Just then, they could all hear the familiar, eerie sounds of Gollum's coughing.

'No ! Not the precious ! The precious is mine ! MINE !', Gollum shrieked as he ran toward Frodo and Samwise, knocking them off the edge of the cliff. He kneed the ring out of Frodo's hand and grasped it for himself, falling into the hellacious lava, burning alive with his priceless ring.

Quickly, Indy took his whip and wrapped it around Frodo and Samwise. When it proved gravity was on the side of Samwise and Frodo, Rocky pulled from behind and then Batman was able to pull them all up to safety.

'I don't know what you've been eating, Samwise, but I think you should start eating fewer pies.', Frodo sugguested, seeing that Samwise was atop him in a rather controversial position. Bilbo tried keeping his laughter to himself, but he was relieved it was all over. One by one, each character vanished and the only beings that were left on Mount Doom were those of Middle Earth.

The Mountain of Doom quickly began to crumble and Sauron could barely scream as he began to disintigrate and vanish into dust. The dwarves, elves, Hobbits and wizard couldn't escape quickly enough to safety before everything was said and done. They looked back at their accomplishments, feeling somehow that they had been aided even further by their unlikely friends. They didn't wonder if they were safe at home. Somehow, in their hearts, they knew. In their minds, their friendships would always be strong, even if they would never meet in such an unusual, bizaarre way ever again.

Epilogue

Just as if nothing had occurred before, the _Opulence _stayed its course toward Aruba.

'Was all that we just experienced just a dream ?', Nightwing asked curiously.

'All we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.', Batgirl said, quoting Shakespeare.

'I love it when she becomes esoteric and deep like that.', Dick said, with a huge grin upon his face. Bruce sighed. Even if it _had _been nothing but a dream, it was rather lucid at that. Whatever happened, none of it was important and they could get to what was truly pressing: VACATION. All of them were on a cruise control path straight to Aruba. Bruce was taking his friend's advice and getting a tan this summer even though he knew due to his fair complexion he would burn. It was summer though, and that was simply the rite . Besides, he was a man and a little burn would do him good. Whilst he tanned himself in his beach recliner, the others sipped fruity cocktails, waiting for the _Opulence _to hit land. All the while, the sun in the horizon began to set and exotic adventures awaited to be had the next day as they turned in for the night.

The End


End file.
